Sometimes Things Just Turn Out That Way 1/?
by Dizzy1
Summary: Set during the MWPP days.
1. Meet Marta

Title: Sometimes Things Just Turn Out That Way  
Author: Dizzy  
Rating: PG for one tiny cuss word that isn't really a cuss word, but some people may not like it.   
Summary: A story set in the MWPP days. It's the beginning of their 4th year. Please review, it's my first fanfic.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Martine Schattenfield, Johanna Boggs, Fiona Fitzpatrick, Gwendelynn Servium, Professor Llewellyn, and Lily's last name. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
Lily Ingram was glad to be back on the Hogwarts Express. She felt a certain excitement to know that she was returning to Hogwarts. Just thinking of the grand castle made her smile. She remembered all of the turrets and towers, all of her classes and her professors, and most of all, all of her fellow Gryffindors, especially one in particular. James Potter. Just the name made her blush. Just as she was picturing his handsome face, she received a rude awakening when she slammed into the door leading to the next compartment.  
  
Blushing furiously, she looked around to see if anyone had noticed her faux pas. Luckily no one had. She quickly returned to the task at hand, finding an empty compartment. She was hoping to find a compartment occupied by a certain James Potter, but she quickly pushed that thought out of her mind. For if she were to find James Potter, she knew she'd also find Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. She didn't really mind Remus Lupin, a kind, skinny boy with strands of thin, silver-blond hair, or even Peter Pettigrew, a mouselike boy with small, beady eyes, and rough brown hair.   
No, no, they were quite alright to be around (although Lily wasn't too fond of Peter, he just seemed too untrustworthy), the problem was Sirius Black. Actually, he was quite nice, once you got down to it, but he always seemed to make her feel uncomfortable. He played too many jokes and called her names like carrot top and fire head. And he was forever teasing her about James. He didn't know what he said was true, but it still made her feel uneasy about being around him.  
  
'Oh well,' she thought, 'maybe I'll find Jo, Fiona, and Gwen.' Johanna Boggs, Fiona Fitzpatrick, and Gwendelynn Servium were the other Gryffindor 4th year girls. It was quite true that Lily wasn't very close to the three girls, but still, there was no one else to sit with and unless she wanted to sit alone, she would have to find them. It wasn't that Jo, Fiona, and Gwen were rude to her, but they just had different interests and philosophies. It seemed that most of the time the three were discussing new make-up secrets and the newest robes, or they were giggling about how cute James, Sirius, and Remus were. Plus they were hopeless divination fanatics and they were all quite beautiful.  
Jo had shoulder-length curly black hair and extremely fair skin. Fiona, like Lily, had red hair, except it was long and flowing down her back and was lighter with blond highlights. She had the exact same fair skin as Jo. Gwen had tan skin with shinny brown hair that she could sit on. All three had cinnamon, brown eyes and were very petite. Lily was quite different. She was 5'7" and had short, chin- length, red hair that she kept out of her face by pulling her would-be bangs back into a ponytail. She had fair skin and a very promenade nose. Even though she didn't care much for her face, she had to admit that she did love her eyes. They looked like two emeralds, and she had to admit that anyone would love to have eyes like hers.  
  
Anyway, she opened the door into the next compartment and found what she'd been looking for. Jo, Fiona, and Gwen were sitting side by side in the compartment, along with about 15 other people. Lily already had a headache from her earlier meeting with the door and didn't feel like adding to it, so she moved on.   
  
She opened up the door to the next compartment and found it empty, well almost. Towards the back she saw another girl, one she'd never seen before. She'd always thought that Jo, Fiona, and Gwen had been beautiful, but this girl mad them look like plain Janes. She had shoulder-length, wavy, golden blond hair that framed her tawny colored face. Her nose was sharp and chiseled, though not too much so and she had high cheekbones that gave her an exotic look. But it was her eyes stood out more than anything. They were a mixture of blue and green, almost a turquoise color. She stood up and that was when Lily could see her height. She was quite tall also, maybe 5'9", 5'10". Then she spoke. "You're welcome to sit her if you'd like," she said. She had a slight accent, French maybe.  
  
"Thank you," Lily replied, "all the other compartments were quite full. I haven't ever seen you before, yet I don't think you're a first year. Were are you from?"   
  
"You're quite right, you haven't ever seen me before, and I'm not a first year. I'm a transfer student from Beauxbatons in France, and I will be a 4th year student. My family recently moved to England, my father is English, my mother French. My name is Martine Schattenfield, though I'd prefer you to call me Marta."  
  
"Alright Marta, my name is Lily, Lily Ingram. I'm a 4th year also."  
The two girls talked for quite a while. They were interrupted when the witch with the food cart came. Both bought several sweets, chocolate frog, cauldron cakes, and the like. Lily found the conversation enjoyable and was glad to make a new friend. She talked with Marta about things that she hadn't talked about before. Marta was a good listener and Lily found it easy to open up to her. As it turns out, Marta faced many of the same problems Lily had and was eager to share advice. Lily found out Marta was a pureblood witch who had lived in Cannes, France with her father, William, and her mother, Marie-Brigitte. She had four older brothers, Olivier, Henri, Marcus, and James. Her family had recently moved to Manchester, England and Marta very much missed her old home and her old friends.   
  
Marta was also happy to have a new friend, she missed her old school and her best friend Adele. She was worried about fitting in at this new school, Hogwarts. Lily was happy to tell her about Hogwarts. She learned about the houses, which classes to, and not to, take (Oh divination is horrible. Our teacher Professor Trelawney is and old crackpot.) and which teachers were nice, and which to avoid. (Professor Sinstra is quite nice, but you have to avoid Professor Llewellyn, the Herbology witch.) She also heard about Lily. She learned that she grew up in Aberkenfig, Wales and that she had an older sister named Petunia. Petunia hated Lily because she was a witch and she made it quite clear that she wanted nothing to do with Lily and "her kind".   
  
Lily and Marta's conversation was cut short by a loud BOOM in the next car over. They watched as four boys tumbled into their compartment laughing. Lily and Marta caught a few phrases like "Did you see the look on the grease ball's face?" or "Malfoy nose was turned up even further than usual." It was quite obvious that they didn't realize that there was anyone was in the car. James was the first to look up and speak, "Oh, hi Lily. We didn't realize anyone was in here. By the way, whose that, I don't recall seeing her before?" Suddenly Sirius raised his head. He made eye contact with Marta still beside himself with laughter. As soon as he caught her eye, he suddenly became silent and his smile turned to a frown. As soon as she'd seen him, she looked shocked and then her eyes narrowed. Everyone in the car quit laughing and just stared at the two. Nothing was said for a split second until Marta jumped out of her seat and cried, "YOU!" Sirius suddenly jumped up, too. "What the censored are you doing here," he screamed. Then all hell broke loose.  
  
  
  
A/N- I hope you liked that. Again, this is my first fic just to let you know. Please review. I don't mind constructive criticism. (Key word there constructive!) My spell checker is skrewed up so sorry about any misspellings.   
  
  



	2. Sirius v. Marta

Title: Sometimes Things Just Turn Out That Way  
Author: Dizzy  
Rating: PG  
Summery: Set in the MWPP days. The main charcters are just beginning their 3rd year. We find out about the whole Marta/Sirius thing.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Martine Schattenfield, Johanna Boggs, Fiona Fitzpatrick, Gwendelynn Servium, Professor Llewellyn, and Lily's last name. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's.   
  
  
It took only about 10 seconds after Sirius and Marta tackled each other for an all out brawl to start. After the two'd gone after each other, the other four remaining people in the car had thrown themselves into the fight trying to pull the two apart. After about three minuetes, Lily, James, Remus, and Peter had succeeded in restraining both Marta and Sirius and were using all of their strength to retain the two. Marta may not have looked it, but she was quite strong and Remus and Lily were trying their hardest to keep her from breaking loose of their grip. On the other side of the compartment, James and Peter had succeded in dragging Sirius across the room.  
  
Looking around to survey the damage, Lily noticed everyone's injuries. Peter, who'd mostly tried to stay out of it by pressing against the wall in fear, had managed to get away with only a few scratches on his arm from when he grabbed Sirius's left arm and Sirius had faught to let go. Remus had also gotten away with only minor damage, he had a bruise shin, an arm with long fingernail scratches down it (both gifts of Marta's), and a bruised hand from where Sirius had smacked him with a chair leg by mistaking his hand for Marta's. James injurys included a bruised jaw, courdesy of Sirius, two scratched up arms, courdesy of Marta, and a stubbed toe, cordesy of himself when he was dragging Sirius. Lily noticed that she'd only gotten a scratched up sholder and a hurt back.   
  
Worst of all, she noticed, were Sirius and Marta. She could tell that as soon as they got to Hogwarts, both would be taking a trip to Madame Pomfrey, the nurse. Sirius came out with a claw marked face from when Marta had scratched him across the face with her long (and might I add, very well manicured) nails. He also got a black eye from one of Marta's hard, well aimed punches. Then Lily noticed his elbow. It was very swollen and Lily suspected that it was broken. It was probably from one of Marta's kicks. Lily hadn't relised how long the other girl's legs were until she saw them while she was fighting. Marta, like Sirius, suffered a few bad injuries. Her blond hair had some blood in it and Lily figured that she had a bad cut inflicted by Sirius at some point during that three minuetes. Also, her knee was, like Sirius', swollen and Lily feared that it too was broken.  
  
After everyone had calmed down and Marta and Sirius were no longer struggling to free themselves, James spoke. "I think we'd better take Sirius and go. See ya at the feast Lily." "Yeah see ya there," she replied blushing. "Oh and it was, ahh, nice to meet you, Marta." "Nice to meet you too," she replied still shooting daggers Sirius' way. Then they left.  
  
Lily helped her friend into a chair and assesed the damage. Marta finally noticed her friends injuries. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry about that Lily, I didn't realise you got hurt," Marta said fingering Lily's scatched up arm. "It's all right," Lily said with a sigh, "you and Sirius got the worst of it. You'll have to see the nurse at Hogwarts before you can go to the feast. You got a horrible cut on the back of your head that'll have to be looked at and you're knee looks broken." Marta winced in pain as Lily said this. "By the way, I know Sirius can be irritating sometimes, but I don't know anyone, besides the Slytherins, who ever had, or would ever like to deck him like you did. I think I deserve an explainatinon." Marta sighed.  
  
"You're right, you do deserve an explaination." She sighed and continued, "I lived in England for a while, until I was 6, before my family moved to Cannes. My father and Sirius' father would good friends, old chums from school. Sirius and I used to live fairly near each other and we'd ofter play together. We had fun together and we loved to play practical jokes on each other. Well, when we were 6, about 7 monthes before I moved, I went over to his house to play. Sirius has a big house surrounded by trees. Actually, his backyard is in reality a large forest. Sirius and I loved to play in the forest. That particular day, Sirius's mum had packed up a picnic lunch and so off we went into the wood. There was a nice meadow in the middle of the woods somewhere that we liked to play I, so we decided to eat there.  
  
Both of us like peanut butter and honey sandwiches, so that's what his mum had packed up. Sirius went of to wade in the water before lunch, and so I just decided to lay down and rest. I hadn't slept well that night, and the grass fell so soft. But anyway, the point is, I fell asleep. A noise woke me up a while later, and I yawned and stretched and rubbed my eye to fully wake up. While I was doing so, I felt something sticky in my hair. Sirius had put both of our peanut butter and honey sandwiches in my hair and rubbed them around, so my hair was sticky and covered in honey. I was furious."  
  
"Wait," Lily interupted, "your telling me this was all about him putting a sandwich in your hair. You were brawling in this car because of a stupid sandwich in your hair!"  
  
"I'm not done, now let me continue." "Oh sorry," Lily said slightly embaressed. "So any way, as I was saying, there were two sandwiches in my hair. I was trying despretly to get that honey out of my hair, but all I succeded in doing was to rub the honey all over the back of my dress. I was hot, covered in honey, and furious! That's when I noticed the noise!"  
  
A/N- Ok, my attenpt at a cliffhanger. Did you like the second part? What could that noise be? Stay tuned to find out! I'll tell ya'll a little secret, I write quicker when I have motivation. And where do I get that motivation? From ya'll of course! So, just fill out that little review box below, and I'll work hard to get the next part up quickly! Thanks!  
~ Dizzy ~  
  
PS- I need a little help here. If anyone knows how to format html text, if they'd tell me so in their review and give me their e-mail, I'd really appreciate it. I haven't had much luck with formating and I can use all the help I can get! If I can learn to format html, it'll make it easier for ya'll to read! Thanks!   
  



	3. The Sorting

Sometimes Thing Just Turn Out That Way

By Dizzy

Summery: This is set in the MWPP days.It is the beginning of their 4th year.Now you find out what the 'noise' was.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Martine Schattenfield, Johanna Boggs, Fiona Fitzpatrick, Gwendelynn Servium, Professor Llewellyn, Lily's last name, and the names of the 1st years at the sorting.Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Lily was sitting across from Marta, her eyes as wide as saucers."Well, continue, what was the noise?" "It was a bear.A huge black bear!I was so frightened I couldn't move.I started screaming at Sirius to come back out from hiding, but he must've run away after he'd put the sandwiches in my hair.Anyway, the bear saw me and started to walk towards me.I couldn't move and just sat there screaming my head off.Then, the bear smelled the honey.So he walked over and started licking the honey off of my dress.

That's when I got really scared and I started hitting the bear.I know it was stupid, but I was 6.So I was screaming and hitting the bear and the bear was licking my back and my hair trying to get all the honey off and then, I fainted, I just fainted.

When I woke up, I was in the guest room in Sirius' house.I had on a nightgown, and I was lying there, not able to move.I tried to sit up, but my back ached with pain.I could hear the doctor, my father, and Sirius' father talking.I seamed that Sirius had heard the screams and ran back to the meadow.He saw the bear and then ran to get his father.His father had managed to stun the bear with his wand.By that time though, I was out cold."

Marta turned around and raised the back of her shirt so that Lily had a clear view of her back.She gasped when she saw the sight.Marta's whole back was covered with long scars and big welts.It looked as though someone had taken a knife and butchered up the skin and then tried to piece it back together.Lily saw that the scars ran all the way up Marta's neck and probably onto her head also.

"That's what the bear did to me.He practically tore up the skin on my back and the doctor had to piece it back together.I'll always have those scars from the attack.Now, whenever I want to wear a shirt with a low back, I have to lengthen my hair and wear it down.So now you know the story of why I hate Sirius black so much."

Lily nodded slowly.They sat in silence for a while until the speaker called that they'd be at Hogwart in a few minuets and to put on their robes.Marta shrieked with delight."I can't wait to see the castle.You've described it, but still, I can't wait to actually _see it"_

Lily was also excited.She couldn't wait to start her 4th year!It was so good to be back.That's when she noticed that Marta was still in her muggle clothes.

"We'll be there in a minute or so, aren't you going to change into your robe." Lily asked her friend."I can't," Marta replied motioning to her leg where her knee had swollen up even more. 

When the train stopped in Hogsmeade, Lily acted as a crutch for her disabled friend also grabbing Marta's robe out of her trunk.They heard Hagrid calling all the first years and beckoning them over to him."My instructions were to go with the first years," Marta told Lily.

Lily helped Marta hobble over to Hagrid."Excuse me Hagrid," Lily called to the burly grounds keeper, "this is my friend Martine Schattenfield, she's a transfer student and is supposed to go with you and the first years to be sorted." "That's right (A/N- I'm not even going to make an attempt at his accent.) Please to meet you, Martine," Hagrid replied."Well I think she needs to see Madame Pomfrey before she's sorted," Lily continued, "Should I take her in the carriage to ride up to Hogwarts with me and then escort her to Madame Pomfrey's and later to the feast?" 

Hagrid surveyed Marta's injuries, obviously debating whether or not to send Marta to the infirmary.He decided on the first and sent the two on their way.Lily helped Marta into their carriage and they rode in silence on the way up to Hogwarts where Marta hobbled up to the infirmary.

Madame Pomfrey was quite surprised to see a patient so early in the year but ushered the two in."You're beat up pretty well, my dear," Pomfrey said addressing Marta."How'd you manage to obtain these?""Well, I accidentally got something horrible in my eye and I was trying to get it out and I couldn't see where I was going, and well, I got bruised up quite a bit."The nurse looked at them with skepticism, but accepted the explanation, fixed Marta up, and sent them on their way.

On their way out, Sirius walked in fuming."Watch your back, Black," Marta whispered to Sirius on her way out.Sirius walked on past them muttering something that neither of the two girls could hear.Lily led Marta to the bathroom to change into her robes and then to the hall where the first years were so that Marta could be sorted.Professor McGonagall ran up to the girls."Ms. Schattenfield," I'm glad to see you.Hagrid explained your situation.You will come with me now.Thank you Ms. Ingram for helping Ms. Schattenfield.You may now take you seat in the Great Hall. "

Lily did as she was told.She took her seat at the Gryffindor table next to Jo and across from Gwen.The four girls chatted for a minute or so when the door to the Great Hall opened.Professor McGonagall walked in followed by Marta and all the first years."Whose the new girl I wonder," Jo whispered to Lily."An exchange student from France," Lily whispered back.Jo just nodded and turned back to tell Fiona and Gwen who she was.

The sorting hat was placed on the stool and sung it's little song before Professor McGonagall pulled out her list.She started of by calling out Abernathy, Jessica who became a Slytherin.Anderson, Alexis became a Hufflepuff.After her Breckenridge, Shane became a Ravenclaw.Lily was only half listening to the ceremony.She caught Garinger, Jonathon's sorting who became the first Gryffindor.Also she heard Fiona squeal when her half-brother, Gowyn, Lane became a Gryffindor.Finally, the last first year was sorted.And Professor McGonagall spoke.

"This year, we have a transfer student from France, from the Beauxbourg Magic Academy.She will be sorted at this time. Schattenfield, Martine."As Marta placed the hat on her head, Lily crossed her fingers.After about a minute, the hat shouted "Gryffindor."Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped (well, everyone except for Sirius, that is!) and there were a few catcalls mixed in also. Marta took a seat next to Lily and after Dumbledore had had a few words, the feast began.

Lily always loved the feast, it was always filled with her favorite foods.After everyone was stuffed, they followed their prefects up their rooms.Lily and Marta scurried into the cozy common room where Marta informed Lily that she was very tired and was going to bed.They bid each other good night and Lily sat on the sofa just thinking about all that had happened that day.

She was interrupted from her thought when she felt someone else sit down on the couch.She looked over and saw James Potter sitting next to her."I was wondering what you were doing over here staring into space," he explained to her when he noticed her looking at him."Oh, I was just thinking about today.""I know what you mean.It was very hectic.The whole Marta/Sirius thing.""Speaking of that," Lily said, "I was talking to Marta and you won't believe what Sirius did to her!""What he did to her?" James asked surprised."I was talking to Sirius and he told me what she did to him, but he didn't mention that he did anything to her.""She did something to him?" Lily said confused."She didn't tell me anything about that!I think we need to exchange stories, James."James nodded in agreement.

A/N- Okay third part's up!Yeah!Did you like Marta's story?In the next part, we find out what Marta did to Sirius in retaliation for the bear thing.Are you excited?Thanks to everyone who reviewed my stories.I really appreciate it!A special thanks to Spoof and Katie Bell who helped me format my story.Thanks to them, I think now you can read this!Next part will be up soon, hopefully.I ask now that you fill out this great invention located below this text called the Review Box!Love to all!

~ Dizzy ~


End file.
